Data storage devices have tended to be made smaller, yet with greater storage capacity, over time. Some applications have led to interest in “micro” disc drives, such as those that are one inch or smaller, and a fraction of an ounce, such as might be well suited to hand-held or otherwise easily portable devices, such as small music players, PDAs, digital still and video cameras, or external computer memory, for example. Adapting data storage technology to perform well in current applications poses considerable technical challenges.
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein provide unforeseen advantages in addressing these and other problems, including promising application in novel data storage systems. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.